The New British Colonies
by Marisa101
Summary: France gave him the journal for a reason right? It's not like he wanted to get back with his old colonies…he just didn't want his say all alone in the rain! Yes…that's is exactly the reason why he is going to be-friend them all again…
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The New British Colonies  
**Character(s)/Pairings:** US/UK main, but there is UK/past colonies

**Genre:** General, Humour, Romance  
**Rating/Warnings:** T I guess…  
**Summary:** France gave him the journal for a reason right? It's not like he wanted to get back with his old colonies…he just didn't want his say all alone in the rain! Yes…that's is exactly the reason why he is going to be-friend them all again…

**Notes: Yeah..I'm back…and tired…and bored out of my mind! It has been months since I posted something! So with that in mind I was thinking that many it is time I post something again! This plot bunny was biting my brain so much that I just had to write this down on paper…so just ignore my crazy ranting and Enjoy the story..**

"Sometimes I wonder why you are so mad Angleterre! I thought you liked being alone!" the French-man said as he took another sip of his wine…

"Will you shut up! It's not like I care if I am alone or not…but I just don't want to be alone on a rainy day…"

Francis sighed, "You have me, non?"

"Who cares about you! You are the only one I really talk too!" the Brit answered as he stood up and confronted the French-man, "I JUST WANT MORE FRIENDS!"

"And finally the truth comes out…"

Arthur sighed for the 10th time this day. It was just another day in London, with rain and dampness surrounding the town, he usually liked this weather a lot, but seriously, if the only person you talk to is Francis…the world is pretty much useless. After the friendship he had with Japan, he felt like he needed to reach out to more people, yet everyone either made fun of him or ignored him.

But it's not like he cared of course! They should now it is an honor to be friends with Britain!

"Angleterre! Are you even listening to me!"

"Huh? Whut?"

Francis smiled, "I know it is hard for you to make friends Arthur, but, I think that maybe my little book can help you!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "Little book? What little book?"

Francis smirked and took out a book from his pocket, "I have kept record on every single colony you and I have owned Angleterre. America, Canada, India, Seychelles, Australia, everyone is here! I have jotted down little notes on what they like and their favorite things, all the good stuff! So if you could just accommodate into what they like, maybe they would think you are not so bad!"

Arthur stared at the small, black book curiously, why the hell would Francis keep a record on every colony they ever owned? Wait…why did he even asked that, its France, what do you expect? But this could also be his answer to his problem…he wanted friends right? And what better way to make friends when you already have a bunch of information of them! In a strange way, this was a brilliant idea!

"Give me that!" Arthur said as he snatched the book and held it close to him, "I know I should say thank you…but I just won't do it…"

"Ah! You hurt me Angleterre! Why must you be so cruel!" Francis said as he laughed and pinched the Brit's cheek. Arthur just frowned and sat down back at the table. If all went well with his little plan he was formulating then maybe he would have more friends that he could count! Too include a romantic relationship or two…

"Anglettere? Everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's fine…now keep telling me what happened with Austria and Hungary?"

Francis smiled, the Brit really couldn't get enough of the world gossip this days…

**Hara's World: Yeah I know its short, but it's a prologue! So give me a break! Well all I ask is for some reviews of some sort, kay? I really like reviews…they are good!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The New British Colonies-Chapter 1-America**

_Exhibit 1: Amerique(America)_

_Ahh..Onni-san wont say that Alfred is not a good looking guy, but I think brain is the only thing he is lacking…I have never seen him make a rational idea since __Pearl Harbor__ and __World War II__! But yet he is still a beau homme (1).I really wouldn't mind if he spent a day or two at my house…_

_Anyhow, I guess Amerique likes a lot of action things like watching violent movies or maybe some crazy video games…I will never understand why he would play a game called Assassin's Creed? Who plays that? The kid has a major ego and the only thing he does is tease __England__ when he is not telling us about his 'awesome' plans…_

_But one thing he truly loves the most is his cowboy inheritance…he will dress up in that very attractive cowboy wear and just go out like that in public. He might want someone to jump him…_

_He really has a lot to learn…maybe I could teach him! Oh, yes, French teaching is really the best._

The Brit's brow twitched as he finished reading the entry, was he always such a pervert, even when writing? He ignored the whole obnoxious writing and looked at what Alfred might like. Action was not really Arthur's thing, not after his punk days that is…and he wasn't that good with videogames either. The only thing left was…

Cowboys

That didn't sound too hard; he just needed to dress up in their styles and walk around Texas or some place like that. But for a gentleman like him, he couldn't just parade around in that kind of garments! He needed help from someone who had a great deal of experience with customs and accessories…

Wait…wasn't Kiku into those kind of things?

"THAT'S IT!" he shouted as he grabbed his mobile and dialed the familiar number.

Kiku stared at his drawing for what seemed to be the 10th time. He really couldn't draw a USUK doujinshi without guiltily knowing that this was going to reach both American and English fans everywhere. He couldn't help it! He knew one of his citizens had made comics about the country's and their relationships but he didn't know that he was going to be so right! Curse you Himaruya! CURSE YOU!

"_Kimi no kotomikumiku ni shite ageru!"_

The black haired man jumped as his mobile started ringing. He stared at his clock and frowned, "I wonder who is calling…its only 7:00 in the morning…" he murmured as he went over and answered

"_Moshi-moshi, sono Nippon…_"

"_Kiku? Kiku is that you_?"

Kiku's eyes widened slightly, "Igirisu-san? Why are you calling so late? It should be 10:00 at night at your house, am I right"

"_Yes, yes I know it's somewhat late but I need to ask you a favor!"_

Since when did England ask favors? Didn't he like to be a loner?

"_I need you to make me a costume…"_

Kiku's eyes shot wide open as he spit out his tea and started gagging on his saliva. England needed what?

"_Kiku? Did I say something wrong?"_

He wiped his mouth, "No…not at all Igirisu-san, but may I ask what is this costume for?"

"_Well…actually I was planning to spend the day with Alfred tomorrow"_

Kiku gagged harder

"_So I needed a __cowboy costume__ to go to one of his silly cowboys festivals. If you can't do it I under-"_

"I will have it ready by the afternoon, you might receive it at night so you won't have to worry about tomorrow." Kiku said as he started jotting down some notes at what the outfit should look like, he really couldn't help himself.

"_A-Ah...yes! Thank you Kiku! I owe you a lot!"_

"My pleasure Igirisu-san" he mumbled as he put the phone down and went to the nearest Japanese tailor, "My pleasure"

To say Alfred woke up excited was just and understatement.

He woke up ecstatic.

He jumped out of bed at seven in the morning sharp and cooked himself up a good California boy breakfast. Bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, anything American you could think off was in that table. He finished it all in 10 minutes and started getting ready for the big day.

Today was the Cowboy Festival in Santa Clarita, California and he couldn't wait to just go out there and bring out the cowboy in him. He had his shirt and pants all washed up and dry-cleaned for today and his old cowboy hat looked brand new. He had been preparing himself for this day since March and nothing in the world will stop him from having an awesome time! And with Wylie and the Wild-West being there what could stop him from having a good time! Oh! Oh! Maybe if he was lucky he might get to see the eagle spirit dancers!

"Ah! I can't wait! I can't wait!"

'_Let's play a __love game__, play a love game. Do you want love or do you want fame?'_

"Y'ello! Alfred speaking!"

"_A-Alfred…"_

"Artie! What's up dude?" Alfred asked as he started shaving.

"_Please don't call me that…and I wanted to ask you something…"_

Alfred made an 'umm' sound, as if to let Arthur continue.

"_You are going to the Santa Clarita festival right?"_

Alfred stopped mid-shave as he heard the awkward pause over the phone, "Yeah! How do you know about that! Are you stalking me?"

"_No you git! Who would want to do that?"_

"Every girl in America"

There was another pause and then a sigh, Alfred smiled as he washed off the remaining hairs on his face.

"_I was wondering if I could come…"_

Alfred almost crashed into his towels, "W-What? Do you even have a cowboy suit? I don't think it would be very proper for you to walk around in a sweater vest…"

"_I do have an outfit you dolt! I just got it today!" _

Arthur was going to wear a cowboy outfit? Oh this he had to see…

"Okay dude! You can come! Where are you right now?"

"_I'm in California Airport(2)"_

Alfred looked at his watch and nodded, "Kay, Kay, the festival starts at 12:00 so we are good! I will come right away!"

"_Oh and Alfred…"_

"Yeah?"

"_I know we haven't spend a lot of time together after the revolution, so I want to say…Thank you…"_

_**Ba-bump**_

America flinched, did his heart just speed up?

"Y-Yeah! No problems dude! B-Bye now!"

"_Yes…bye…"_

America hanged up and looked at his hand, since when did he start sweating? The way Arthur said that last phrase…why was he breathing rapidly all of a sudden?

"_I know we haven't spent a lot of time together after the revolution"_

_**Ba-bump**_

"_So I just want to say…"_

_**Ba-bump**_

"_Thank you…"_

"Maybe…" America whispered as he looked up and found himself looking at the soldier he had when he was a kid, "maybe this will improve things for us…"


End file.
